Connor the Hedgehog
Backstory Connor The Hedgehog was born on an unknown to him date. At the age of about 7 months old he was kidnapped ☀��✡Error File Corrupted☠❄☟ By Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and infused with the DNA of Blaze the Cat, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. To successfully bond Connor and their DNA He infused Connor with Chaos energy which resulted in Connor's power overloading and him blasting off in the containment pod he was housed in and landing in a forest near Barren Strider's house. Barren noticing the hedgehog Unconscious in the pod he opened it and took care of him eventually ending up Becoming his Adopted father. Eventually Barren noticed Connor's dormant power and started training him to be able to defend himself. After years of Training with Barren around the age of 12 Connor left and started ☀✋✌ Error File Corrupted ✋��Training with other people starting with Shadow to master his Chaos power then after about a year of training he went to Silver to master his telekinesis and then Blaze to master his pyrokinesis. During the time he was traveling alone he ended up encountering a rogue Metal Sonic during their brief fight Connor's power became out of control and caused his arm to deteriorate and explode luckily his energy burned the wound close, stopping him from bleeding out. He later fought A White Hedgehog named Kane Contrex who cut his right leg off and cut his left eye blinding it. Connor did win but barely made it to a hospital which bandaged his wounds after that he had a set of bionic body parts made even going so far to have his eye removed and replaced. At the age of 16 he was trying to find a way to pay for new bionics upgrades when he stumbled onto the fight between two brothers Eon and the Corrupted Era. After Era escaped Connor Tracked him to see what was happing as Eon Vanished when he found him Era tempted Connor with promises of power but Connor☀��⚐ Error File Corrupted☼☜ ❄☟ refused with a fun way blast Era in the face before being easily beaten with a single blow by Era. Era then took the opportunity to try and Posses Connor but Connor’s stronger will held it back till Eon appeared and defeated his weakened brother. After that the remaining bits of Era and his Corrupted power were sealed into Connor’s mind with a series of mental barriers because Eon could not bring himself to kill his own brother no matter how evil he was. Personality Connor is More of a Cocky Person when fighting but when need be he is very Polite and Kind of a Lady’s ☀ ✌ ☠Error File Courpted✋☜��☜ man in his Speed form but is more distant and not very “Friendly”. He is known For his very bad anger issues which both can be good and bad for him depending on his opponent. Transformations Schnell and Stärke States Schnell : His Spines shorten and become white his physical power decreased but his speed and evasiveness increase to almost double as well his blade becomes a Rapier with a silver and gem encrusted handle. Stärke :His Spines Grow and become a shadowy black while his Physical speed lower to nearly half his Strength rises to nearly double as well as his defense but evasiveness lower as much if not more than his speed does. Relationships None as of now Gallery (Add pictures of your character here.) Trivia The Inspiration of his Corrupted Form actually came From The Terrain Of Magical Expertise from Newgrounds. A few of his moves both in name and way they are charged and fired reference Dragon Ball. In most pictures of him His Cybernetic eye is on his left but that is my fault with the original picture i put it wrong so the pictures are just mirrored. His Temper being link to becoming more violent and less precise is a inspiration of Deathstroke from DC Comics. Connor’s move set with his blade is more based around slashes while in his speed form his moveset is more based around stabbing and in his Power form it is more about slamming it around till it kills something. A few of the names of Stuff are in German so have fun with the translations. Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cyborgs Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Chaos Abilities